1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus and methods of operation of gaseous discharge lamps and is more particularly directed to methods and apparatus for the operation of gaseous discharge lamps in systems incorporating high-frequency energy.
2. Prior Art
In addition to the prior art cited in my issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,918 issued Apr. 4, 1989 for HIGH-FREQUENCY LIGHTING SYSTEM FOR GAS DISCHARGE LAMPS, I am aware of various and sundry lamp-ballast combinations which are and have been used in the high-frequency lighting field. I am unaware of any lamp/ballast which provides starting under below zero temperature conditions and the regulation and power factor characteristics of my invention as will be set forth below.